


Champagne Kisses

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> setting asked for was a hot tub. there's nakedness and touching and joey/kevin. a special ficlet for alex.

When Joey came back down the hall, he could hear the sound of the hot tub bubbling through the screen door. He shifted the champagne bottle under his arm so that he could slide the door open and then shut it behind himself, smiling as he looked out to the corner of the patio. Kevin had already sunk into the foaming water, a blissful look on his face.

He set the bottle and flutes down on the bench next to the tub and leaned over to kiss Kevin's forehead, upside down, which made Kevin jump and bang his head on the back of the tub. "Fucker!" Kevin yelped. Joey grinned at him and kicked off his sandals, then slid his boxers down, tossing them aside before he climbed into the tub. He could feel Kevin's eyes on him and he liked it, liked being assessed by him.

"You're bad," Kevin said. Joey reached for the champagne bottle.

"Yeah? Tell me you've got clothes on," he said, with a grin, and Kevin just laughed and picked up the flutes, holding them so that Joey could pour carefully, the liquid as bubbly as the water in which they were immersed.

Once the glasses were full, Joey set the bottle down and accepted a flute; they raised them to each other in a kind of silent toast, sipping lazily, and then Joey shifted so that they were sitting next to each other. A hot jet was bubbling right between his shoulderblades and he groaned in pleasure. "This thing was the best idea ever," he said.

"I'm glad you approve," Kevin said wryly. Joey finished his champagne and set the flute down, turning a little so that he could kiss Kevin's jaw, nuzzling the stubbly, strong jawline.

"You have a lot of really good ideas," he murmured. Kevin shivered and swallowed another sip of champagne, his throat working against Joey's lips. Joey licked back up to Kevin's lips, tasting the beads of bright champagne there and then inside his mouth.

"So what's the occasion?" Kevin asked, bringing a wet hand up to cup Joey's nape. "I mean, not that there has to be one, but, you know."

Joey grinned and took the flute from Kevin's hand, setting it on the side of the hot tub. "Well, OK, call me a girl, but--"

"Trust me, you're not a girl," Kevin said, his voice dry.

Joey laughed. "Uh, no. But, uh. It's our six month anniversary, and."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, then the other. "Really? It's been that long?"

"Yeah. I was goin' through some bills and found the check from when we went out to eat that first night, and, you know. I just wanted to have somethin' kind of special to mark that." Joey's skin, already flushed from the heat of the jacuzzi's roiling waters, took on a more crimson tone, and Kevin smiled softly.

"You're really something, Fatone," he murmured. "And you're right, this is something special." When their lips met again, the kiss was soft, easy, and Joey made a gentle helpless sound deep in his throat, his arm sliding around Kevin's waist underwater.

"Six months is just the start," Joey said at the end of it, and Kevin nodded, tracing fingertips over Joey's cheek. Joey leaned in for another kiss, this one less gentle, more urgent, and they shifted until Joey was sitting on Kevin's lap; the water muted the immediacy of the sensations, but it was still delicious to feel their skin rubbing together, erections hot in the water, and Joey groaned into Kevin's mouth, panting, "Fuck, we can't, not in here."

"Sure we can," Kevin said with a grin, and pushed Joey back. "Sit, on the edge," and no sooner had Joey moved than Kevin dove between his legs, wasting no time in sucking Joey's cock deep into his mouth.

Joey was pretty sure his groan could be heard in the next county but at that particular moment he really didn't give a fuck. Kevin had the most agile and clever tongue he'd ever known, and he loved putting it to use, something that Joey never complained about. Not with Kevin applying a heavenly suction to the head of his dick, then doing something with his tongue and just a little scrape of teeth and--

"Holy fuck," Joey gasped, but Kevin didn't seem to hear him, he just slid his mouth lower, sudden depth and quick strokes, and Joey was straining upwards, hands white-knuckled on the edge of the tub, and he brushed the flute and -- oh shit -- managed to catch it before it fell, setting it down further down on the tub.

He was dimly aware that he was begging, saying things like "shit" and "please" and "more like that--" and when Kevin slid wet fingers below his balls to rub the tight muscle of his entrance, he came in a flood, hard sharp pulses and his brain was spinning and when he slid bonelessly back into the water, Kevin's arms were holding him, supporting him, and he groaned.

"Jesus, you're a fucking god," he muttered, and Kevin grinned. He reached for Kevin's erection, smiling hopefully, but Kevin sighed, "I didn't bring any stuff out with me."

Joey scowled. "You're going to make me walk inside so you can fuck me?"

"You make this sound like it's a bad thing."

Joey pondered for a moment, then grinned and pushed himself out of the tub, grabbing a towel. "Race you."

He could hear Kevin's laughter bubbling behind him as he ran, knowing that Kevin would follow. He always did.


End file.
